Valentines
by Jecir
Summary: Reposted. Year One, the introductions were made. Year Two, damage control. Year three, CULMUNIATION! What is the fate of Aphrodite's celestial sisters in this, the last year? SenshiShittenou OuttersCrossoverRonin Warriors
1. Year 1

Author's Note: Ok, I'm reposting this. I figured out what was wrong with the formatting. Now the entire chapter can be read at once! Woot!

I don't wn Sailor Moon. If I did, the Senshi and the Shittenou would be happily married by now.

Minor note: This is not for Haruka/Michiri fans. So, if you ride that ship...leave. If you don't want to leave, don't flame me. I flame back. :p You have been warned.

Valentines  
Chapter 1

By: Jecir

Year One…

Aphrodite sat ideally looking down at the city, her phantom-like gown fluttering in an invisible wind as her sapphire eyes look at sights unseen. The sun was setting behind her, and the lights of the city began to blend with the shadows, creating an artificial night sky. Through all this, Aphrodite sat, a smile on her face.

"I've been asleep for too long," she whispered. Standing in mid air, she stretched. "Seriously, this world is in desperate need of me. I don't see any soul mates meeting anymore. Well, that's about to change."

She cracked her knuckles and, with a laugh, dove into the city. She flew through buildings and zigzagged around cars, pulling the red strings of fate as she passed and waiting for the desired result. Some strings were easy enough. One tug, and two soul mates literally bumped into one another. Others were tangled tightly in false loves. Aphrodite so hated false loves. In theory, humans could be content finding someone other than their soul mate, but that love would be like a dim candle compared to the blaze of passion only a true love could bring. Yes, she definitely had her work cut out for her.

She pulled up into the sky to view her handiwork thus far. No problems yet, and the night was still young. Perhaps now was a good time to start her true goal. She grinned. "Time to give my sister goddesses a hand."

A giddy giggle dancing from her perfect lips as she dove back down into the city. Her first stop was a quaint little temple on a hill. The raven-haired priestess nearly dropped her broom when Aphrodite pulled her string. She hurried away before a talisman was thrown at her. Next, one apartment, and then another. Finally, she came to a two story home and stopped. This one was going to be a challenge. She slipped into the upstairs window and into a dark bedroom.

"Oh, forgive me, little sister," she said as she knelt down next to the sleeping girl, "I must wake you to your destiny now." She wrapped her finger around the thin red string attached to the young girl's heart and tugged. A gentle ripple traveled down the line and vanished into the darkness in search of its other end, the one attached to her soul mate. Aphrodite smiled. "Perfect. Now for the challenge."

She passed seamlessly through the closed door and down into the living room, a frown marring her flawless features. She had never seen such a tangle before. It would take a lot of work to fully fix the damage done by this false love. She knelt down next to the two false lovers and began to untangle the many knots in the lines. She just needed to get enough slack to ripple the lines…

As she worked, the lovers began to feel disturbed. Soon words were exchanged, and voices grew louder. Aphrodite repressed a giggle. It was not funny to destroy love, but, if it was replaced by a purer love, then it was all right. At least, she hoped she could fix this particular mess. There! Finally, enough slack. Grasping the separate strings, she yanked them hard and prayed.

She quickly moved out of the line of fire as the fight grew worse. Just one more heart to pull, and then she could watch as events unfolded.

"God damn you, you heartless bitch!" Haruka screamed before storming out of the room.

Michiri sat, tears burning her eyes, and glared at the floor. "Selfish….selfish, stubborn!" She stood and stormed upstairs. A moment later, she returned, her violin in one hand and car keys in the other.

Setsuna stood, bewildered, in the kitchen doorway, as Michiri left. That was, perhaps, the first time she had seen them argue. It worried her.

"Don't worry, Eos." Aphrodite soothed. She picked up the last string. "They'll be fine…eventually." She pulled the string and waited.

Jupiter…

Makoto sighed heavily as she slipped the order to the chiefs. She just _had_ to work on Valentine's Day. Granted, she did just get the job three days ago, so it would have been unfair of her ask off so suddenly. Still, it sucked watching so many couples walk in holding each other and gazing dreamily into each other's eyes and ignoring the rest of the world. Damn it, why couldn't she have that?

Aphrodite fluttered about the room, observing. There were mainly soul mates here. There was very little for her to do, accept cause the one or two false loves to have a less than pleasant evening. She was really here to watch Diana. She would be the first to feel the effects of the rippling string of Fate.

Makoto looked at the clock. 8:45. Three hours to go before closing time. She took a deep breath. _Come on, girl. You fought Youmas. You can handle this._

Aphrodite was watching the door. Almost here…

"Kino-chan, you've got someone in your section," the Hostess called.

"Got it." Her section was along the back wall near the kitchen. It was mainly booths filled with couples. She steeled herself for more sappy romance that she didn't have and walked up to the table. Green eyes met brown, and for a moment, the world stopped.

"Diana," Aphrodite whispered into her heart, "Meet Seiryu."

He was, perhaps, the most intense man she'd ever seen. Long chestnut hair fell around his well-chiseled face. Brown eyes bore into hers through thin-rimmed glasses. She had never seen such deep eyes…

"Seiryu, this is Diana." Aphrodite whispered to him before floating away. "You two have fun."

Makoto blinked, breaking the trance, and blushed. He smiled gently. "Hi," she stuttered. "I'm Makoto. I'll be taking care of you tonight."

"Indeed." His voice was like hot mocha on a cold night. Makoto suppressed a shiver.

"Are," She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, "Are you alone tonight?"

"Sadly, yes," he said as he looked over the menu. "But, now that you are here, my situation has improved."

Makoto blushed even more under the praise. "Glad I could help."

"I'm Unami Seiya, by the way."

"Seiya?" He nodded. Makoto laughed. "Gomen. It's just, I have a friend named Seiya."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he moved away."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No big deal, really. Anyway, what can I get you to drink?"

"Cinnamon coffee. And if you could, some caramel?"

_What a cute drink!_ She nodded and scurried away, grinning to herself. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad.

Mercury…

_This is not happening! This is not happening! This is not happening! I shouldn't have come here! This was a mistake! A MISTAKE!!!!_ Ami sat rocking back and forth, her head in her hands, trying to calm down. She should have just stayed home tonight. What had possessed her to come here, anyway? She never, ever went to parties without the girls, so why now?

In truth, Ami had intended to stay home and do some extra reading on the cardiovascular system, but at the last minute, Suoh Haruhi, a colleague of her's, called to invite her to a single girl's only Valentine Party. Ami tried to decline, but Suoh-chan had always been insistent that she get out more. She reminded Ami too much of Usagi sometimes. Anyway, she relented and found herself surrounded by half-drunk single women dancing and laughing. She pushed her way to a corner and sat down. That's when it had happened!

Aphrodite laughed merrily to herself. "There you are, Athena! I thought you'd slip out here." The spirit of love floated to her panic-stricken friend and patted her on the head. "Now, now, it wasn't so bad. And trust me when I say, seeing a man strip before you is very healthy for your psyche. Besides, Genbu is a most—"

"Mizuno-san?"

Ami peeked through her fingers. "Hai?"

Yukino Tamaki, now fully clothed, slid the balcony door closed behind him and leaned against it. "Gomen nasai, Mizuno-san. I had not meant to frighten you."

Ami's normally pale face turned beat red. She hid behind her hands again and moaned. She had thought he was a nice young man. He had claimed to be coming to pick up his cousin, who was lost somewhere in the crowd of single women. His beautiful spring green eyes had been so sincere! How could she have fallen for it?

Tamaki sat in the chair next to her and sighed heavily. "Man, when Haruhi told me to focus on you, I had no idea what to expect."

"Nani?" Ami sat bolt straight. "Suoh-chan _told _you to…to…" It was too shameful for her to even say.

Tamaki chuckled softly. "Yeah. I don't normally strip for people. But Haruhi's a friend, so I did her a favor."

_Stripping provocatively in front of fifty intoxicated women is a favor?_ Ami mentally snorted.

Tamaki ran a hand through his loose strawberry-blond curls as he slumped back into the seat. "I got good money out of it, but I doubt I'll do that again. I almost got raped."

Ami gaped at him. How could he be so vulgar? Oh right, he just stripped as a favor. Curse him for being sexy! The image of him peeling his shirt off of his toned pecks was forever burned into her mind. Ami blushed even more.

"Well, he's got this covered," Aphrodite said. "I had better check up on the others." With that, she flew away, but not before hearing Tamaki ask…

"So…um…you like chess?"

Saturn…

Hotaru sat in the grass, her knees pulled to her chest, and her head buried in her arms, muffling her sobs. Why were they fighting? Haruka-pap and Michiri-mama never fought, but tonight…

She had been sleeping when raised voices woke her up. She hated screaming. It reminded her too much of people dying. She hated thinking about people dying! Hotaru pushed her head farther into her arms. This was too much. Just too much.

A cold wind caused her to shiver. She had been in such a hurry to escape the yelling that she forgot her coat. Now, she was cold and lost. Just great. Hotaru cried harder. _Michiri-mama! Haruka-papa! Setsuna-mama! I want to go home!_

Something soft, warm, and heavy covered her shoulders. Hotaru jerked up, her henshin wand in her hand, and stopped when a strong arm draped protectively over her shoulder. "Ah, gomen, gomen.," soothed a kind, deep voice, "but you looked cold."

Hotaru looked down at the dark brown jacket. It smelled nice. "Thank you," she muttered as she looked up.

A young man with wild blue hair—_like Mercury's. Odd…I thought she was the only one with blue hair._—smiled down at her and pulled her close. "Forgive me, please, for being so forward," he continued, "but are you lost, little girl?"

Hotaru's eyebrows narrowed. "I'm thirteen."

"It's nice to meet you, thirteen. I'm Sasaki Kujuuron." He was teasing her.

Hotaru scowled and turned away. What an odd fellow. He approaches a stranger, offers his jacket and his shoulder without asking, and then laughs at her. This Sasaki Kujuuron was weird.

"You didn't answer me, thirteen-chan." Hotaru wiped around, eyes wide. Now he was being familiar with her! And he just kept grinning cheekily.

"My name is Tomoe Hotaru!" she snapped. "And I'm not lost!"

"Ah," Kujuuron nodded. "You just enjoy crying alone in a park?"

She _had_ been crying. When did she stop? She hadn't noticed. Strange… "It's none of your business why I'm here."

"All right, all right." They lapsed into silence.

Aphrodite hovered over them, surprised. "Huh…Bishamon found her by himself. Well done, god of warriors, I commend you." She watched them for a moment before sensing the presence of another of her sisters coming near. "Well, I'll leave Persephone to you. Don't do anything dishonorable!"

Kujuuron laid back, his arms folding behind his head. "The stars are bright tonight."

Hotaru looked up. "Yeah."

Pluto…

Setsuna ran down the stone path, her breath coming out in short pants, her lungs constricting with panic. "Hotaru!" she called. "Hotaru, where are you!?!"

She hadn't noticed her daughter's absence until nearly half an hour after Haruka and Michiri's fight. She had gone to check on the youngest Sailor Senshi, only to find the bed empty and the window open. There was no sign of struggle, meaning Hotaru ran off. She had called Haruka and Michiri to tell them, but neither answered. "Chronos curse them!" She'd been searching for over and hour.

Aphrodite flew through the trees, humming happily to herself. So far, things were going according to plan. Now, if she could just get Eos to stop worrying about Persephone…hold up! She stopped. What have we here?

There was a man with shoulder-length black hair spying on two lovers sitting by a fountain. Aphrodite flew closer, curious. She couldn't sense any rival love coming from this man, so why was he here?

"I swear by Kami, Koma Toshitada, if you so much as _touch _my sister wrong…" the man was hissing through clenched teeth.

"Huh?" Aphrodite looked at the couple by the fountain. A young man with long auburn hair was holding a petite girl with long black hair. They were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. It was all so sweet. Aphrodite sighed happily. "Aw! Zao-Gongen and Zenmyo found each other without needing me! That's so nice!"

She turned back to the spy, suddenly miffed. "Jizo, you old coot, leave them alone!"

Just as she said that, Setsuna came around the corner, tripped over a rogue branch, and fell. Aphrodite and Jizo turned. "Oops!" Aphrodite gasped. "I forgot about Eos!" She flew over, Jizo following close behind. "Are you ok, sister?"

"Are you ok, ma'am?" the spy asked, kneeling down.

"Yes," Setsuna answered as she took his offered hand. "I'm fine."

"That was quite a spill. Are you certain you are not hurt?"

Setsuna nodded. "Gomen nasai, but I'm in a hurry, so please…"

"Oh yes, of course." Jizo moved out of her way.

"What?" Aphrodite hissed. "Eos, you are almost as pig headed as Hecate! Why don't you ask him if he's seen Persephone!"

Setsuna paused. "Pardon me."

"Yes?" he asked, his dark eyes locking with her's. He was taller than her, Setsuna noticed. That was a rarity among men.

Shaking her head, she asked, "Have you seen a young girl, about this tall" she indicated with her hand, "Short black hair and purple eyes?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't," Jizo answered, feeling terrible. "But if you'd like, I can help you look for her."

"Really?" Setsuna asked. He nodded. "That would be wonderful."

"What's her name?"

"Hotaru."

"Ok. I'm Shuten Kaos."

"Meiou Setsuna."

"It's a pleasure." They hurried down the path.

Aphrodite watched them go. They were heading directly for the lost girl and her new beau. Perhaps she should detour them? "Naw. Eos has had enough trouble tonight. I just hope she gives Bishamon a chance to explain why a sixteen year old is with her thirteen year old daughter." The blue-eyed goddess laughed and flew off to search out her other sisters.

Uranus…

Haruka tore through the dirt track with a vengeance, her mind reeling with the words she had thrown at Michiri. "Heartless bitch…" she growled under her breath.

This was absurd! She had never been so angry at her koi before, why now, on tonight of all nights? It didn't make any sense. She wasn't even sure what had started it. Things went from being perfect to feeling…wrong. She shook her head. It didn't make sense.

Lights flashed in her mirror. Haruka glanced over. Another motorcycle was coming up fast. It was burgundy with midnight stripes. The driver's face was covered by a black helmet with a silver spider painted on it. A black leather jacket, jeans, and black gloves completed the ensemble. He pulled up beside her—it was definitely a guy. He was too broad to be a girl—and flashed his lights. So, he wanted to race. Haruka grinned. Fine by her. They finished the lap before kicking it into high gear.

They sped through the dirt track, taking the jumps with reckless abandon. Haruka gunned the engine, trying to pull ahead, but this stranger kept at her heels the entire time. She needed to lose him, humiliate him, take all her wrath out on him so she could go find Michiri and apologize. She would _ not_ go back angry. They were coming onto the last turn when it happened. He swerved into the center, hit the throttle, and sped past her. Haruka watched in disbelief as he crossed the finish line before her.

He swung around and stopped. Haruka pulled up in front of him and ripped off her helmet, fire blazing in her blue eyes. "You jack ass!"

"Huh?" He pulled off his helmet. White hair fell like cobwebs around his pale face. His right eye was covered by an eye patch, and his thin lips were twisted in a frown. "Sore loser."

"I _never_ lose!" Haruka snapped.

"You did just now." He smirked. "It was a good race, though, Ten'ou-san."

"How dare—" She paused. "You know me?"

"Of course I do. I'm Kuroda Jirougorou. I own this track." The news did little to stem Haruka's temper. Jirougorou noted that. "If you're going to be so sour about it, we can race again."

"Five laps, this time." Haruka slammed her helmet over her ears and kick started her bike.

"Fine with me, Haruka-chan," he whispered, admiration in his eyes. Had she seen it, she would have pummeled him. He shrugged, slipped his helmet on, and drove off.

Aphrodite watched the entire exchange with her stomach twisting nervously. Curse that Astraea. Hecate was a cake-walk compared to her. Thankfully, Tsukiyomi was not deterred. She was pleased to see the seeds of love for the tough blond racer were already planted in his heart. Things had gone as well as she could hope, for now. It had been a deluded thought to hope Astraea would take one look at her soul mate and throw herself into his arms, but no, she was still too tangled in her false romance with Amphitrite to think clearly. It would have to take a few more of those fights to fix this mess. But for now, things were good. She hurried off to see how Amphitrite was doing.

Neptune…

Michiri set her violin down, the tears blurring her vision and the sobs choking her. She couldn't play in this state. How could Haruka accuse her so unfairly? It just wasn't right! After all she had done, struggling with her koi's fears of destiny and helping her into her powers, were they going to fall apart now?

"Selene, I hope so," Aphrodite muttered angrily. "You two are so damn stubborn!"

Michiri slumped over her instrument and sobbed. It wasn't fair! She didn't want to lose her! But…her mirror…it had warned her. It had warned her long ago that Haruka wasn't the one. Why did it have to say that? Why did it have to be so cruel as to tell her her perfect life was about to fall apart? It just wasn't fair!

A haunting melody cut through the echoes of her sobs. Michiri hiccupped and swallowed, trying to stop so she could hear. No one else was supposed to be here. This was her concert hall, at least until tomorrow night after her concert. She should be the only one here.

The soft notes brushed against her soul, asking her to follow.

Slowly, she picked herself up. That song…she knew that song. Where was it coming from? She walked backstage, her henshin pen in her hands, just in case. There were no lights on in the hallway. She followed the music further into the building, coming to a smaller hall.

There, standing in the center of the stage, was a tall, gangly man with unruly green hair; his eyes were closed, an expression of ecstasy on his face as he played on. The violin sung under his long fingers. He moved with the music, slow and smooth, hypnotic…like a snake. Michiri couldn't tear her eyes away.

Aphrodite clapped her hands, relief washing through her. "Yes! Work your magic, Ida-ten! Sooth her soul, and win her heart!"

Michiri gasped. She knew this song! "The Devil's Trill!"

The man stopped and turned. Purple eyes froze her in place for a moment before a cool smile broke the spell. "Yes, the Devil's Trill."

His voice help a seductive hiss. He was very serpentine, Michiri noted as he repositioned his violin. "I apologize if I disturbed you, madam. I assume you were practicing in another section of the hall."

Michiri nodded, suddenly remembering her forgotten violin and the reason she was here.

He began to play again, picking up where he left off. Again, she was captured by his performance. She walked to the front row and sat, listening, letting the music wash over her, to cleanse her pain. She felt like she was being submerged in artic water. The music wrapped around her, drawing her into him. _What a beautiful soul…_

The last note rang true through the hall. Michiri sighed heavily and swallowed her tears. A deep longing filled her. "Why did you stop?"

"The song is over," he answered. "And the hour is late. I must return home."

"Who are you?" she asked.

He did not pause in packing his violin. "Yamanouchi Naotoki."

"I'm Kaiou Michiri."

"I know." He stood up. "You are famous even among your peers. I look forward to your performance tomorrow."

"Thank you. It is a pleasure meeting you, Yamanouchi-san."

He bowed curtly. "Likewise. Until tomorrow." He walked away.

Michiri watched him until he vanished behind the curtains before blinking a few times. Guilt washed through her. _You just had a fight with your lover, Michiri! How dare you look at someone else!_

Aphrodite grinned triumphantly and flew away.

Mars…

"What are you doing?" Rei snapped.

Sanada Ryu rolled his head back, his vision swimming just a bit, to meet the fiery purple glare of the most captivating woman he's ever seen. He grinned drunkenly. "Hey pretty lady, care to join me?" He patted the stone step he was currently using as a seat.

Rei couldn't believe it. After enduring another torturous holiday that brought sickening couples and gaggles of love-struck girls to her temple to pray for luck or love or for their true love to come, Rei had to deal with a drunken idiot. The moonlight washed the stone courtyard in a pale milky glow, casting shadows that danced mystically through the edges. She had come outside to wait for midnight; a sort of celebration for surviving another year without having a man in her life. She was proud of that fact. But now her ritual was being interrupted. Kami, how she _hated_ Valentine's Day!

Needless to say, Hino Rei was not pleased. "Get your drunken ass off my stairs!"

Ryu cocked an eyebrow. "Your stairs?" He scoffed and turned back around to gaze out over the city. "I don't see you name on them, sweet heart." He leaned his head back enough to stair up at her. She looked even more lovely upside down. "What is your name, anyway?"

Narrow hands clamped onto her hips as she answered, "Hino Rei. I own this temple." _Not necessarily true, but he doesn't need to know that._

It took a few minutes for the realization to dawn in his hazy blue eyes. "Oh…so these _are_ your stairs, Reiko-hime."

"Wha-wha-wha," she sputtered, thrown off guard by the sudden nickname. "What did you call me?!?"

"Reiko-hime," he answered as he pushed himself up, only to stumble a bit.

Aphrodite giggled at the display. "Poor Suzaku. Looks like my little fate ripple ruined his date. Don't worry, Suzaku! Hecate will be more fun for you than that foreign D-cup you were hoping to score with! That is _if_ my sister doesn't kill you first," she muttered as an after thought. She leaned back against the tree trunk, crossed her arms, and waited to see what would happen next.

By some miracle, Ryu successfully turned around on the stairs and bowed deeply. "Oh wondrous vision, the great Reiko-hime…" He smirked at the embarrassed fury in her eyes. With speed and precision that a man as intoxicated as he should not have, Ryu grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before looking up into her eyes. "May this poor mortal rest on your stairs?"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the silent night air. Pain drifted through the alcoholic haze to inform Ryu that he had been slapped. He grinned, finding the whole thing quite funny. "I guess I've been dismissed."

Rei was glaring at him, her face red (and not wholly from anger). She ignored the mysterious tingling sensation lingering from his touch and pointed to the street. "Leave before I call the Police!" _Or I fry you for daring to touch me!_

Ryu grinned, "Ok, ok." He bowed again, a large, sweeping bow. "I bid you farewell, Reiko-hime." He stumbled backwards and nearly fell down the stairs. Rei watched him go, glaring at him the entire time. Ryu stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh yeah!" He turned, eyes flashing with a challenge. "I'm Sanada Ryu. I'll be taking you to dinner next Valentine's."

Rei gaped.

Aphrodite roared with glee.

Ryu sauntered away. "Don't forget."

Rei continued gaping. The audacity…the utter rudeness…the nerve! How dare he! Clenching her fists, she let out an inhuman hiss, and stormed back inside, swearing up and down that if she ever saw him again, she'd kill him.

Venus…

Aphrodite stood and stretched, very pleased with herself. That had gone almost as well as their first meeting in the Silver Millennium. Well, her work was finished. Time to return home. She flew into the air.

The cool evening breeze carried rain-sodden clouds over the city.

Soon, she would revert back into her human form with no memory what so ever. It sucked, actually. Until Aino Minako came into her full power, she, Aphrodite, would have to live separately and only for one day. Today. The day that love is the strongest. She prayed that what she started tonight with her sisters would not fade before next year. She would so hate to have to start again.

She was nearing her apartment when it happened. Something tugged at her chest. It was a painful, insistent pulling. Aphrodite gasped and clutched her chest. "It can't be…" she whispered in disbelief, shock quickly being replaced by hope.

In the distance, a clock struck midnight.

"No!" She had to hurry. As soon as the clock stopped striking, it would be too late. She dove back into the city, flying as fast as she could. The pulling became stronger; the clock continued to chime.

_Where? Where? Where? WHERE???_ She flew through streets, buildings, train stations. _Where are you???_

There. On the corner.

Aphrodite stopped, tears forming in her eyes. "Byako?"

The clock struck the last chord.

The storm broke.

Minako looked around, confusion on her face. Where was she? The rain pounded the earth around her as fear built in her heart. She reached for her phone. "Nani?!?" She didn't have it. Nor did she have her communicator.

It was dark and raining and she was in an unknown city with no phone and no idea how she got there. Sorrow stabbed through her heart in waves, forcing her to choke back a sob. How could this have happened? The tears mixed with the rain water coating her face, her clothes, her hair. She was scared.

Suddenly, the rain stopped. "Pardon me."

Minako spun around and froze under the gaze of those cool silver eyes.

He was tall, broad, and perhaps the most breath taking man she'd ever, ever, ever seen in her entire life. And he was holding an umbrella over her head. His presence immediately relieved her fears, though she was not certain why. Perhaps because of the blue uniform he was wearing. Lightening flashed; its electric blue glow reflected off of his golden badge. Minako swallowed her tears. "Good evening, officer."

"Goode evening. Are you all right, ma'am?"

"I…I don't seem to know where I am." Minako whispered.

The policeman frowned. "You're in Tokyo, southern district."

"Nani!?! How'd I get here? I live in Juuban!" Panic filled her again.

Kyouya raised his hand, calming her down. She really needed to figure out how he did that. It was really hot. _Now isn't the time, Minako. But he's still hot…I could have been saved by someone else. Like a pervert._

"I am Hatake Kyouya, Police Officer for the South Precinct," he said as he pulled out a pad and pen. Minako took the umbrella so he could write. She had to stretch her arm nearly to its full length to keep him dry. _Tall, dark, and sexy…this is my lucky night._ "May I have your name?"

"Aino Minako."

"All right. Now, I'm going to take you to the station, and we'll see if we can't figure out how you got here."

Minako smiled. "Arigato."

Most definitely her lucky night.

End of Year One.

Ok, for anyone confused, here is a quick character guide:

Senshi:

Minako--Aphrodite, goddess of love

Makoto--Diana, goddess of the hunt

Ami--Athena, goddess of wisdom

Rei--Hecate, goddess of magic

Hotaru--Persephone, goddess of hell

Setsuna--Eos, goddess of the dawn

Michiri--Amphitrite, goddess of the sea

Haruka--Astraea, goddess of justice

Shittenou:

Kunzite--Byako, celestial guard of the west. Hatake Kyouya

Zoicite--Genbu, celestial guard of the north. Yukino Tamaki

Nephrite--Seiryu, celestial guard of the east. Unami Seiya

Jedite--Suzaku, celestial guard of the south. Sanada Ryu

Crossovers:

Show--the Ronin Warriors

Kujuuron--Bishamon, god of warriors. Show name--Cale, warlord of corruption.

Naotoki--Ida-Ten, god of priests. Show name--Sekhmet, warlord of venom.

Jirougorou--Tsukiyomi, god of the moon. Show name--Dais, warlord of illusion.

Toshitada--Zao-Gongen, a god of shinto and budhism. Show name--Anubis, warlord of cruelty.

Unnamed sister--Zenmyo, goddess of shinto. Show name--Lady Kayura.

Shuten Kaos--Jizo, god of men. Show name--Kaos/The Ancient One.

Be nice to me. This is my first Sailor Moon Facfic. It was a commission from my very good friend Sai Orlianna. Anyway, review!


	2. Year 2

Author's note: I really should proofread this before I post it. Oh well. Third times the charm.

I don't own Sailor Moon or the Ronin Warriors.

Valentines

By: Jecir

Year Two…

Aphrodite could not be happier over the progress made in one year. Through Minako's eyes, she watched as the events she set in motion last Valentine's played out almost as well as she expected. Almost. Seiryu, Lord Nephrite…or maybe she should start calling him Seiya? Seiya and Diana—Makoto! Oo, this was frustrating! Why couldn't her sisters remember so she wouldn't have to deal with name changes? Aphrodite scowled in annoyance. Well, she could call them whatever she wanted!

After the first Valentine's, Seiryu became a frequent visitor to the Diana's section at Kisuke Grill. Those visits soon morphed into coffee after shifts or dinner on her nights off. In one full year, Seiryu had successfully re-won the heart of his soul mate, and she had captured his. Sadly, they were currently in the middle of a fight, but that could be fixed! Aphrodite just had to figure out what the problem was. She had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the absences of a certain something shiny and a particular question not being asked. She would have to fix that.

Her other sisters were not progressing as nicely.

Amphitrite and Astraea just _had_ to get back together! It took another ten months of consistent fighting before Amphitrite called it quits and moved out. The bright side was, when they were arguing, the two women turned to their soul mates for comfort. Tsukiyomi, longsuffering fellow that he was, endured many a nights racing his stubborn Amazon in order for her to successfully recover from the increasingly hateful fights. It didn't help that he won a majority of those races. At least Astraea's pride was being knocked down multiple pegs because of him. It made her job a bit easier. Perhaps a night of drinking at the local bar would produce some results.

It would do more for them than anything she could think to do with Ida-ten! He was so unbelievably cold! Seriously, some men just don't change no matter how many lives they live! But, then again, Amphitrite was always attracted to the darker brooding types. Why else would she have attached herself to Astraea? That girl was always brooding. Now the water goddess could enjoy the in depth wisdoms of the once-Court Composer of the Golden Kingdom. Aphrodite made a mental note to speak with Endymion about reinstating him in Crystal Tokyo. The Court could use a talented musician like him.

Hecate was doing all in her power to avoid, humiliate, and other wise cause physical harm to the ever persistent Suzaku. That increased after Suzaku beat Yuuichiro into the temple floor. In his defense, Yuuichiro was asking for it. He accused Suzaku of stalking Hecate, and thus threatened him if he refused to leave. Poor boy had no idea Suzaku was so prideful. No one insulted his honor and got away with it. Now, the scruffy-haired temple boy hides in his room whenever Suzaku is about.

Persephone and Bishamon were doing as well as a junior high school student and a high school student can do. They mainly go out with Zenmyo and Zao-gongen, who, oddly enough, turned out to be close friends of Bishamon's. Aphrodite wasn't certain over that connection. In truth, she never met Bishamon in the past. All she knew was that he was one of the reasons Persephone was locked away to begin with. But, as the goddess of Love, she knew a reincarnated soul mate when she saw one, including names.

Jizo and Eos often tailed the young couple on all their outings. Both were bound and determined to protect the virginal innocence of Persephone and Zenmyo. The only reason Eos was allowing Persephone to see Bishamon was because of Princess Selena. The Princess insisted that an age gap like theirs meant absolutely nothing when it came to love. To deny that would mean denying that she and Endymion could truly be in love when they met; she, a junior high student and he, in high school. Thus, Eos tolerated it. Jizo's company made the effort less of a burden on her, for he understood what it was like to be an over protective parent. Their spying trips opened many doors for subtle romantic moments to occur. Aphrodite loved subtle romantic moments.

Athena and Genbu were stubbornly remaining friends. They met at the Chess Palace every Sunday, and on that day, no one could get a hold of either of them. That was a good sign, but Aphrodite knew something would have to give tonight.

As for herself, Byako was proving as much as a cold stone wall as he was in the Silver Millennium. Well, he hadn't been Byako, Lord Kunzite, leader of all the armies of Terra and personal protector of Prince Endymion for nothing. He was resisting her advances, just like back then. However, she and Minako would not be swayed. Her host pulled out all the stops. Nothing can stop the goddess of love once she's set her sights on the one she wants. Byako would be her's soon enough. She just had to be patient. Granted, patience was difficult to maintain when faced with that teasing little mouth and perfectly sculpted face and long, silky hair that she wanted to run her hands through while kissing him over and over and over again.

Aphrodite sighed. That would all have to wait. Tonight, she had work to do. Hopefully, if Hecate wasn't being too stubborn, she would finish with enough time to make it to southern Tokyo before midnight.

"Best get started while the night is young," she said as she stood and stretched. Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, she dove into the city to assist her first couple.

Mercury…

Ami starred at the bored, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She absentmindedly chewed on her thumb nail as she ran scenario after scenario through in her head. How had he successfully gotten her into a corner so quickly?

Tamaki leaned back, arms crossed, and a smug grin on his face. He had her now. In the past year, he had successfully won fifty games and lost fifty games. Tonight was the tie breaker, and the stakes were high. He didn't really know what prompted him to add a bet to this game, but as they were setting up, he had said, "If I win this game, you have to go out with me."

Ami had looked shocked before she replied in her normal aloof manner, "Why?"

"Because this is the fifty/fifty tie breaker," he replied nervously. "It's a big game, and by raising the stakes, it will make the game more interesting."

Ami frowned. She was never one to gamble. She preferred to have all the facts set out in front of her for analysis before she made a decision. This sudden invitation threw all her calculations about the platonic nature of their relationship out the window. She blushed softly, not certain if she wanted to take this step just yet. She was enjoying their steady, non-committal friendship. Dinner meant going deeper than just chess games on Sunday and the occasional phone call. It meant he wanted to get to know her. It meant he would find out about her secret desire to travel the world. It meant he would laugh when he found out that her favorite thing to do to relax was listening to piano scores and reading romance novels in the bath tub. It meant she would eventually drive him away because she was boring and mousey and had small breasts. No, she was not ready for that. She nearly told him so until she saw the poorly hidden hope in his eyes. Perhaps if she agreed to raise the stakes, he would be pleased and possible driven to distraction, thus enabling her to win. Then he would forget about wanting to go out with her, and they could resume their platonic relationship. Yes, that would work.

"Very well," she said. "If you win, I will go out with you, but if I win, you need to promise to go shopping with Minako next Sunday." There, that won't be too bad. He liked shopping with Minako. Him being a fashion designer and she being a fashion connoisseur, they were the perfect shopping pair.

Tamaki grinned. "Not very cruel, are you, Ami-chan?"

Ami blushed. "I'll go first."

Six hours later, they were wrapped up in the most intense game of chess they had ever played. Ami began to sweat. She was trapped in a corner with no way out, but it was not check. Not yet. If she could just break his defense…but how? Nearly every piece was covered!

Aphrodite leaned over the bored, her eyes scanning the game with mild interest. She never understood why Athena liked this confusing Terrian game. Perhaps it was because Genbu was the one who introduced it to her. Still, _she_ never liked it. But tonight was different. She had to remain interested at all costs, for Genbu's sake. It took a bit of extra love magic to get him to blurt out the bet, and now she had to make sure he won. The strawberry-blond General was doing very well on his own, or so she thought, what with her limited comprehension of the game. Athena had to be defeated. And Aphrodite had a plan. "Gomen, Athena-onee-chan, but this is for your own good."

She covered the black queen with her hand and waited.

There!

Ami made her move.

Tamaki starred in shock before triumph over whelmed him. He bit his lip, forcing it back before she noticed. How could his kawaii little genius have made such a rookie mistake? He didn't know nor did he care. All that mattered was that, in three moves, he would check mate her king, and then they would be off to dinner. Then, he could finally start chipping away at that icy exterior surrounding the heart he desperately glimpsed every single time they played. Picking up his queen, he moved.

Oh yes, tonight was definitely the night where things would change.

Neptune…

"It is not enough."

Michiri sank into the plush arm chair with a defeated sigh, her violin hanging limply from her hands. Of course it wasn't enough. Naotoki was being particularly picky tonight. No matter how many times she reviewed the piece, he found something wrong. Why couldn't he just back off? No one in the audience would care about the little inconsistencies he was picking out. She glared at his back, wondering once more why she agreed to tour with such a cold hearted man.

Because it got her away from Haruka.

Michiri bit her lip. She didn't want to think about that right now, so she turned her mind back to whatever it was Naotoki was displeased with.

"It is not enough to simply play the song, Kaiou-san." Lowering his violin, he looked at her through unruly bangs. "You of all people should understand that."

She knew that. It was a fundamental element that separated amateurs from performers. It had been so easy back then to play with all her heart, for she had something to play for. She had her mission, her princess, and her lover. It was perfection, or so she thought. Now she wasn't so sure. If she wasn't supposed to be with Haruka, than why was it so hard to play like she used to?

"If you miss her that much—"

"Go back?" Michiri finished for him in a tone sharp with bitterness. She turned away from his piercing purple eyes and starred out the window. The city lights shown over the harbor, creating an artificial sky below them. "You say that every time, but it doesn't change anything."

Naotoki turned away and began to tune his violin, leaving Michiri to her thoughts.

Aphrodite nearly broke his violin over his head. How the hell did those two fall in love in the past? He refused to pry into her heart for fear of damaging her further! What can of man was he if he wasn't willing to fight for her? "Curse you, Ida-ten!" she screamed in his ear, "I hope you break a violin string!"

Naotoki glanced over his shoulder, concern veiled in his eyes. For a full year, he had watched her destroy herself through this failed relationship. He did what he thought best to support her, but that apparently had not helped the situation in the least. His thin lips twisted into a frown. He would be damned if he had to endure her moping for the next year. They were about to embark on a world tour. She needed to get over this quickly, or else her performance would suffer, her reputation would be ruined, and he would never get to hear the haunting melodies of her violin coming alive ever again. That, he would not allow. Raising his instrument to the ready position, he tested the tuning and said, "You need to get over it, then."

"Excuse me?!?" Michiri hissed, her head coming up from her arms. She had curled up in the chair in hoped of hiding in her secret world, but his cruel words pulled her back.

Aphrodite starred in shock. "Wow, I didn't expect that."

He let a few notes float through the air before continuing. "People fall out of love daily. Yours is not a special case. You attempted and failed several times to rectify the situation, now it is time to move on."

Aphrodite grinned, "Good!" and turned to Amphitrite to see if the words of truth were sinking into her heart. Her grin vanished when she saw the defensive walls reinforcing around her sister's heart. "So that's why this fight hasn't gone any further until now. She's kept her walls up. Time to change that." Aphrodite cracked her knuckles, summoned her magic, and sent a destructive blast of vulnerability through the walls, effectively destroying them. She sat back to watch the results.

The floodgates of anger and pain flew open. Michiri stood, fire burning in her eyes. "It's so easy for you to say that! You've never been in love! How dare you tell me to get over it like it was nothing!"

"It must have been nothing if it fell apart so easily," he countered calmly, not once looking at her.

"It wasn't nothing!" she screamed. Tears began to pour down her cheeks. "We were partners, bound in the fires of duty! We had a mission to complete!"

"Bound in the fires of duty but not passion?" He turned to look at her, but his eyes went deeper. They saw through her. Michiri froze under that gaze. "You shared a mission. I assume it is completed?"

She nodded, sinking back into her chair as his words washed over her. She had met Haruka in the midst of her mission: search for the Messiah to save the world. She had been alone in that quest until meeting the blond-haired runner. She had immediately been drawn to the powers hidden deep within her. They had fit together so perfectly: Uranus and Neptune, the elusive Outer Senshi. In their search for the Messiah, they found their Princess. They found their purpose. They saved the world and gained a new role as guardians of the Moon Princess and future Queen of Earth. That had bound them together for life. Wasn't that enough?

Naotoki turned back to his violin. Melancholy notes slowly filled the air. "I know not what your mission consisted of, but it must have consumed your life. Now that it is completed, what is there to bind you? Love? Passion? Desire?"

Desire. Passion. Love. How had they expressed it? Through physical need. She had accepted Haruka's caresses, for they brought comfort in the midst of the turmoil. Their mission had required all of them, ever inch, leaving nothing inviolate. She remembered their first night together. It had been after a particularly cruel fight. Haruka had been forced to kill the human hosting the monster seed in order to save her. They each felt dirty after that. They had been forced to kill an innocent to save many. The despair, the perversion, the feeling of corruption was too much, thus, to escape, they turned to the one thing that was still pure within them, physical pleasure. It had been rough, hard, with no semblance of care. It was purely need. That never changed. After each fight, the need grew. The sex got rougher, colder. It wasn't about lovingly joining as one; it was about escaping the horrors of reality. But she never minded. As long as she had Haruka, she was fine.

Michiri didn't realize she was crying until the tears splashed onto her arms. Her hands were covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle her sobs. She didn't have Haruka anymore. She was alone again. She didn't want to be alone. All her life, she had been alone. Her mother had died, and her father was rich. He traveled, leaving her in the best schools with the best tutors to raise the perfect daughter. Haruka had been the exact opposite. They had fit so well together. Was it all false? Did what she felt inside when she thought of her once lover mean nothing? If this feeling wasn't love, than what was?

Naotoki pulled her against him, whispering soothingly into her ear as she sobbed against his shoulder.

"I don't know!" she gasped. "I don't know! I thought….I thought I loved her. We were so close! Best friends! We shared everything! Isn't that love? Isn't it?"

Naotoki didn't know how to answer that.

But Aphrodite did. She knelt next to Ida-ten and began to whisper the answers into his mind.

"That was love," he said as he stroked her wavy teal locks. "But it was not the romantic love you thought. The love you shared and still share with Haruka is stronger than a sisters but less than a lovers. You are nakama. You experienced something difficult together and pulled through together. That forms a bond no power can destroy. But it is not romantic love. I do not know nor understand your history with her, but I can say that the absence of love was not your downfall. I believe the reverse. I believe you each loved too much and forced something that was not there for the sake of comfort and convenience."

Michiri trembled in his arms, the sobs subsiding as he spoke. He was right. She didn't know how or why, but he was right. Ever word made perfect sense. It fit the puzzle. Haruka had been the only person she had ever allowed so close to her heart. She was the first person she had ever loved. She didn't understand where the difference was, but she did understand that theirs was not a love forged in the normal fires of life and perhaps being apart was for the best, for now. That didn't lessen the pain or make it any easier. She still wanted to run home to those familiar arms and bury herself in the comfort she knew she'd find there.

"You are stronger than this, Michiri-san," Naotoki whispered, his warm breath caressing her neck. "I know you will make it through this trial."

"How?" she whispered. Her voice was weak and shaking. "I can't do this alone."

He pulled away to meet her eyes. "You are not alone. I am here. Whether you choose pain or healing, to go back or move forward, I will be here. Whatever you desire of me to aid you, I will do it."

His eyes were so intense. His words, so noble. No one had ever spoken to her like that. She swallowed her tears and looked away, a blush burning her cheeks. She did not understand him, and yet she did not want to leave his side. He made her feel safe. That was the reason she ran to him after their second fight and the third and the fourth until his home became her haven. His offering to take her on a world tour was like being rescued. She grabbed it without thinking twice. He had pulled her out of her world and was offering her a chance to explore another. And yet, he was offering her escape. _"Whatever you desire…"_

"Will you…play for me?"

Naotoki stood and bowed. "As you wish."

His violin sang soothing songs to her soul as she curled up in the arm chair and let the tears fall afresh.

Aphrodite watched over the beautiful scene with a smile on her face. "Good, very good."

Uranus…

_"I'll protect you."_

She knelt in front of him, a blood stained cloth in her hands. "You shouldn't have done that," she chided as she dabbed at the blood.

Jirougorou smiled despite the blood pouring from his broken nose. "I couldn't let him talk to you like that, Haruka-san."

Haruka scowled. "He wasn't the first. No use getting your ass kicked in order to defend my honor. I can take care of myself." Her bloodied knuckles proved that.

"It doesn't matter," Jirougorou said. He took the cloth from Haruka and pressed it flush against his nostrils. He tilted his head back against the bar to wait out the head rush that hit him when he moved. "As a man, it's my job to protect you."

"As a man," Haruka whispered. She walked to the bathroom to wash the blood off her hands. Jirougorou was such a baka. Didn't he realize that she didn't want his protection? She knew how to fight. She was the strongest Sailor Senshi. No one could defeat her. Why would he think she needed protection?

Only the weak needed protection. That's why there were Sailor Senshi. She had sworn, years ago, to protect those weaker than her, long before she became a Senshi. Being the youngest daughter in a large family of a wealthy business man taught her to be tough, but she couldn't stand watching her father and brothers step on those weaker than them in order to get ahead. She never wanted to be like them. Never! That's why she became a Sailor Senshi. Michiri had needed her help, had needed her protection. Ten'ou Haruka never failed to protect those important to her.

Well, that didn't matter now. Michiri had left her and Jirougorou had gotten his ass kicked. So far, she was doing a pitiful job. "You're getting soft, Haruka," she muttered as she walked back out into the trashed bar.

It had been the best bar fight she had ever experienced, and it all started because some drunken scum bag couldn't take no for an answer. He said something vulgar, Jirougorou got pissed, punched him in the face, and then all hell broke lose after that. Once the dust settled, the bar was trashed, the victims were scattered about, and Jirougorou was slumped against the bar with a broken nose. He seriously didn't have to do that.

Red lights appeared outside. Moments later, the paramedics showed up. She sat next to her bleeding friend and waited.

"Do I get a thanks?" he teased.

"No," she replied. "You suck at protecting people. You shouldn't do it anymore"

He laughed. "Well, you'll have to get over it, because I won't let a lady's honor go undefended." He turned to her, his one eye growing serious. "And don't think you aren't a lady, Haruka-chan. It doesn't matter what you wear or how you act, you're still a woman. And I, as a man, will protect you. Get over it."

She gaped at him. The paramedic saved his life. If not for that, she would have hit him. _Jerk._

Saturn…

"Hota-chan!" Kayura called, throwing her arms around the petite girl's shoulders and laughing merrily, "Did Kuju-kun behave himself?" She turned to her blue-haired friend and grinned cheekily. "I can't let you corrupt our innocent Hota-chan on her first Valentine's date!"

Hotaru blushed and ducked her head. Kujuuron rolled his eyes. "Toshitada-kun, your koi is spreading rumors again. If she doesn't stop, Meiou-san and Kaos-san will have our heads."

"I'm not spreading rumors," Kayura whined in an Usagi-like manner. "Hota-chan, your boyfriend is being mean to me!"

"He's not my boyfriend," Hotaru muttered, the blush deepening on her face.

"Ooo!" Kayura danced over to Kujuuron and wagged her finger in his face. "Hear that? Now you can't try anything, ha!"

Kujuuron's patience was wearing thin. Thankfully, Toshitada noticed. "Wasn't that a great movie?"

This distracted the young Shuten Kayura from the plight of the tragic Hotaru and the traitorous Kujuuron. She clutched her koi's arm, "Yeah! The Samurai Troopers are _sugoi_! Especially that Anubis."

Kujuuron, who had fallen in step with Hotaru behind the loving couple, stifled a snicker. "Hear that, Toshitada-kun? You're about to lose your girl to an ex-Mashou."

Kayura stuck her tongue out at the teasing teen. "I never said he was more sugoi than my Toshi-kun! In fact," She turned her love-struck, dark eyes onto her man, a mischievous smile on her face. "Next Halloween, _you_ should dress up as Anubis and I'll be your Lady Kayura." Toshitada grinned, catching the implying undertones in her voice. He pulled her into a sweet kiss that soon drove away all thought of the outside world.

Aphrodite watched the exchange from atop a near by car, a content smile on her face. After all the work she put in with her sisters earlier, it was nice to sit back for a bit and watch lovers enjoy themselves. Persephone didn't need any help what with Zenmyo and Zao-Gongen around to set the example. Besides, Bishamon was being a perfect gentleman. He knew he couldn't push Persephone into anything serious just yet; she was still so young. Their love would need a few more years to move into a lover's passion. Her youngest sister would be fine.

Hotaru watched the two kiss with an wistful smile. She couldn't wait to experience that. Kujuuron would certainly be a good kisser. She blushed at the thought.

"Get a room," Kujuuron muttered. Placing his hand on the small of Hotaru's back, he steered her around their friends. "We'll see you guys at dinner. Watch out for Kaos no baka!"

"Kuju-kun, HIDOI!!!!" Kayura called, breaking from Toshitada's arms.

Kujuuron laughed. He took hold of Hotaru's hand and began to run down the street, Kayura on their heals and Toshitada bringing up the rear. They made quite a spectacle; four friends making noise and enjoying life on Valentine's Day.

Pluto…

Setsuna pulled Kaos back into her car. He had nearly succeeded in jumping out the window when he saw Toshitada kiss his angelic little sister. "Sit down before they see you!" she hissed.

"Kisama!" Kaos crossed his arms, glaring darkly at the dashboard and imagining all the things he would do to Toshitada.

Setsuna shook her head at his antics, but she didn't comment. She would have done the same thing if that _boy_ tried to kiss Hotaru. It was so frustrating having to put up with him because her Princess ordered it. Setsuna did her best to keep her opinion of him to herself, and swore to be there when he broke her poor little girl's heart. THEN she, Haruka, and Michiri would teach him a little lesson, Senshi style.

"They're heading to the Kisuke Grill," Kaos growled.

"Perfect. I have a good friend who works there. She'll help us keep an eye on them." Setsuna shifted the car into gear and drove off, never once sensing the presence of the Goddess of Love on her roof.

"Guess it's time to fix Seiryu and Diana's little situation," she moaned, dropping her head into her hands. "So much for a break. I have to get Seiryu to propose while keeping Jizo and Eos away from Persephone. Kami-sama, why did I have to sleep so long?"

Jupiter…

Makoto was having a terrible day. It outranked being killed by Metalia, Galaxia, and her sempai breaking her heart combined! Her first Valentine's with a serious boyfriend, and where was she? At work! And where was her boyfriend? Somewhere moping about something he refused to talk about! All he would say is something about mistakes and the past repeating itself. Then he would turn away with such a sad, broken look and walk away. Makoto was so frustrated! What was wrong with him?

It had started a few weeks ago. They had gone star gazing out in the mountains. Everything had been fine. She was tucked in his arms, melting into him as he told her about the different stars and what they meant when paired with other stars. He even pointed out some of the planets. Suddenly, he went rigid, trance like. It lasted for only a few moments, but after that, things changed. The moping and avoiding and secrets began. It was too much like back then, before things fell apart.

Tears began to blur her vision. She furiously wiped them away, absolutely refusing to cry in the middle of a restaurant filled with couples. She was a Sailor Senshi, for kami sake! She would endure!

"Four coming your way, Kino-chan!"

"Arigato, Hina-chan." Makoto steeled her nerves. _Time to get back to work, girl._ The tall brunette took a few deep, soothing breaths before walking to the new group, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Konbonwa, minna-san."

"Mako-chan!" Kayura beamed.

Makoto blinked in surprise. "Hey!"

Kayura smiled brightly, her arms wrapped around Toshitada's arm. He was helping her decide on a meal they hadn't yet tried. Hotaru waved shyly from the other side, and Kujuuron was by the wall, his arm stretched out over Hotaru's shoulders. Envy burned through her mind. She hid it well, though. No need to ruin Hotaru's first Valentine's date. Said young girl locked eyes with her. Makoto frowned. _Great, Saturn senses something._

"You ok, Mako-chan?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing new," Makoto replied, her tone implying that the subject be dropped.

Kayura interjected, "Is that bastard still giving you the cold shoulder? 'Cause if he is, my koi will kick his—"

"Thank you, Kayura-chan, but that won't be necessary." Makoto forced her smile to return. "I'm fine, really. Should I get you guys the usual?"

A chorus of "Hai!" was her answer. She jotted down the drink orders—coke for Kujuuron, green tea for Hotaru, a chocolate shake for Kayura, and black coffee for Toshitada—and turned to go.

"Oh, Makoto-san?" She turned back. Kujuuron nodded towards the window. "We're being trailed again."

She looked through the parted curtains with a frown. Setsuna and Kaos were walking towards the entrance. "I'll take care of them."

"Thanks."

She passed along to Hina that the couple who just walked in was not allowed in her section, no questions asked, before she went to fill the drink order and grab some complimentary rice. "They're in another section, no worries," she reported as she set the drinks down. "You guys know what you want?"

"I can't decide!" Kayura said with a pout. "It all sounds so good!"

"Kino-chan?" It was Hina. "There's someone at the bar asking for you."

Setsuna wanted a report so quickly? Makoto rolled her eyes. "Tell them I'm busy."

Hina nodded and walked away. "What haven't you tried?" Makoto asked.

"The Peking Duck, General Tsou's Chicken, and the newest curry plate are the top three choices," Toshitada said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why not order all three and share?" Makoto suggested. "They're all big enough portions."

"That's sounds good," Hotaru said from behind her menu. "I mean, if you guys want to try it."

"The Princess has spoken!" Kujuuron announced. "It's her first Valentine's, let's do as she says." The other agreed. They handed their menus to Makoto, amused smiles one their faces. Hotaru was refusing to relinquish hers, she was blushing so deeply. Kujuuron finally coaxed it from her grasp and handed it to Makoto. "And add an order of Shrimp Stir Fry to that."

"All right." She caught sight of Hina waving at her from the front, her face insistent. "I'd better placate Setsuna before she tracks me down."

"Have fun," Kujuuron prodded, a grimace on his face.

Makoto dropped the orders off before heading to the front. "Gomen, Kino-chan, but he said it was very important."

"He?" A wave of emotions rushed over her; fear, dread, surprise, and a lot of pain. Her steps were heavy as she made her way to the bar. There he was, Unami Seiya, the man who'd stolen her heart for the second time. She prayed he wasn't about to break it for the second time. _Please, Selena, don't let his hesitation be because of the past._

"Seiryu," Aphrodite whispered, her hand resting on his shoulder, her magic sending reassuring waves through his troubled soul. "I'll be ok, I promise."

He looked up, his breath failing him. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He didn't deserve her, not after what he did. Torment tore his soul. Why had he come? He shouldn't be here. Traitors don't deserve to stand before goddesses. Yet, the look in her eyes kept him in place. He had the ring in his pocket. He had meant to propose that night on the mountain, but then…then he remembered. He was a traitor. Seiya swallowed. He was a traitor who still loved her with ever beat of his worthless heart.

"Tell her," Aphrodite insisted. She pushed her magic to the limits. It battled against his guilt. She wouldn't let him destroy this because of the past. The past was the past. The only thing she found worthy of remembering from the past was the love shared between soul mates. That's what made them soul mates! Having lived more than one life in each other's arms. He should know that. The Stars would have told him, so what was he waiting for? "Go!" Aphrodite pushed him.

Seiya stumbled to his feet. "Makoto, I..." He didn't know what to say.

Makoto looked into his eyes, seeing exactly what she hoped wouldn't be there. Guilt. Deep, self-hating guilt. _Damn it!_ She was not going to stand for it. Grabbing the sides of his head, she pulled him down into a deep, purifying kiss that broke through all the guilt and sorrow into the deepest depths of his soul. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held tight until he relented, his long arms pulling her close. He sank into her warmth, allowing for one selfish moment.

She broke away with a gasp, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen, and looked him in the eyes. "I forgive you."

He didn't understand. "Makoto, you don't—"

"Save it, Seiryu." She smiled at his wide-eyed look. "Yes, I knew. I've always kind of known in my heart who you were."

"Than you remember…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

She nodded and kissed him again. "I do, but I also remember killing you not too long ago, so we're even." Before he could counter her logic like he always had, she met his eyes and said, "Don't let the sins of our past define who you are now."

_Don't let it define you…_With those words, a large burden rolled off of his shoulders. His biggest fear had been her rejection. There was no more Beryl, and no more rules separating the kingdoms. He was free to love her here. And best of all, she forgave him.

Aphrodite did a little dance in mid air. "Oh yeah, I so rule! Love conquers all, baby! Now, come on, say it!"

His eyes brightened, the pain fading away. Now that that was cleared away, he could ask her without fear. "Well then, Princess, if you do not object to my being here, I have an offer." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small silver ring with a simple emerald woven into the top. He slipped it onto her left hand as he said, "Allow me the rest of this life and all the lives we have following this one to make up for being gone from your side for so long."

Makoto gazed transfixed at the ring, her eyes filling up with tears. No words could express how she felt at the moment. Slowly, she nodded. A sob broke through her lips as she was pulled into his loving arms. He laughed and spun her around. Makoto threw head back and yelled, "I'm getting married!"

Kayura squealed from the other end of the bar. Apparently, the four had come to spy on them. Toshitada called his congratulations, which drew Kaos's attention. The auburn-haired youth ducked behind the bar just as the enraged older brother came into view. A fight broke out between brother and sister, only to pull in Hotaru and Kujuuron once Setsuna showed up. But it didn't matter. All that mattered as that Diana and Seiryu were back together for eternity.

Aphrodite was very pleased. The red string of fate attaching those two had turned into gold, signifying the union of two gods. They would never, ever be apart now. She flew to the door, only to stop and turn. At a corner booth, far enough away from the commotion to not be disturbed, sat Athena and Genbu. He was leaning over the table, a seductive smirk on his face. Athena blushed and tried to turn away, but his hand stopped her. Before she could say or do anything, he placed a short, chaste kiss on her lips and sat back. Athena's face turned crimson, but she didn't run. Aphrodite giggled. Perfection!

Mars…

"You're still here?!?"

Ryu grinned cheekily from his spot on the stairs. "I have a promise to keep, Reiko-hime. Sanada Ryu is a man of his word." He opened the picnic basket sitting next to him and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. The cork flew off into the night with a pop and hiss. He poured the fine brew into each glass and handed her one.

Their fingers brushed as she took the glass, a look of defeat on her face. She had successfully avoided him all day! Every moment of this kami-forsaken day had been spent ducking behind doors just to make sure he didn't see her. That was frustrating enough, seeing as it was completely unlike her to hide from anyone! But he was different! He didn't shrink away at her temper. If anything, her yelling and threatening and glaring at him seemed to amuse him. He even had the audacity to say she looked ravishing while angry! Ignoring him hadn't worked, either. He would stand over her shoulder and pester her until she snapped. He was worse than Usagi! She couldn't take it anymore. _Ok, Rei, calm down. Just suffer through this dinner, and then maybe he'll leave you the hell alone!_

Dinner had been the promise. One dinner on Valentine's Day. After that, he would have to leave or else.

"A toast," he proclaimed, lifting his glass into the air. "To the goddess of love. May she bless this holiday every year."

Rei rolled her eyes. _Oh please._

Aphrodite sat on the arc over the stairs. "I appreciate the sentiments, Suzaku."

Ryu sipped the wine, commented on the vintage, and then unpacked the take out Chinese he had gotten for them. "Let's see. Honey sesame chicken with white rice for the lady, and shrimp loe main for me." He handed her a white box with a Casablanca lily on top.

She accepted the meal with poorly concealed shock. The wine, the food, and the flower were all her favorites. How had he known what she would like? She never told him. He never asked. No way one year of obnoxious observation told him that. _Stalker! I'm going to kill you._

"Is my lady displeased with the meal?" he asked.

She glanced at him. He had a chopstick full of noodles half raised to his lips. His eyes were soft and sparkled in the moonlight. The expression on his face was the most curious thing. He was genuinely concerned. Did he really want to know her opinion on the matter? No guy wanted that. All guys were the same. They wanted one this, a pretty trophy to show off to the world. She would _not_ be a trophy! Ice filled her eyes. She turned away, nose in the air, and opened the box. "Don't act like I agreed to this."

"You're eating, aren't you?" he pointed out. "That's agreement enough."

_Bastard!_ She had a mind to throw the food onto the ground. But she _did_ like honey sesame chicken, and it's been so long since she ate it, and by kami, did it smell good! Her pride be hanged. She picked up the chopsticks. "You're lucky I'm hungry."

He smirked. She was too easy to read. It hadn't taken him a year to figure that out, just a few weeks. She used her anger to cover up her vulnerability. If he ever met her father, he would kill him! That bastard had damaged such a captivating woman to the point that she didn't trust men. She didn't even show her true heart to her grandfather. The chopsticks nearly cracked under the pressure of his grip. _Oh yes, Hino-san, I _will_ make you pay._

They sat eating in a strangely comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Ryu began to dwell once more on his need to be near her. He didn't know what possessed him to choose her, the toughest woman to win in the entire world. He had always preferred easy girls he could love and leave. But Rei was different. The moment he met her, it was like no other woman in the world mattered. All the one nights he had had were solely to console his lonely heart long enough to find her, and now that she was here, beside him, no other girl would satisfy him. He had to have her or no one. It was very strange.

Ryu took Rei's finished to-go box and slipped it back into the picnic basket. "Gomen. I didn't bring desert. I know you aren't a fan of chocolate, and ice cream would have melted before we got to it. So, I'll have to make it up to you next time."

"There won't be a next time," Rei said sternly. She had enjoyed the meal, yes, but it didn't mean she would tolerate him any longer. She stood and straightened her robes. "You had dinner with me, like you wanted. Your desires have been met. Feel free to ring the bell before leaving." She turned to go inside, but his next few words stopped him.

"You sound like I'm never coming back."

"Aren't you?"

He stood up, stretched, and saunter over to her, the lily she left on the stairs in his hands. "Never," he said. He offered her the lily once more. "And you don't want me to."

Her hands were shaking as she took the lily. She was suddenly very nervous. What was he doing to her? He already knew what she liked without her having to tell him. If he stayed around any longer, he might find something he could use against her. The thought of being controlled by him sent anger through her veins. "You presume to know me so well, Sanada-san."

"I do," he whispered, cutting her off.

Aphrodite was by his side in an instant. "Beware, Suzaku. You are entering dangerous ground. I will aid you if I can, but Hecate's wrath is something even I can't stop." She pulled at her magic and let it flood the courtyard. Suzaku would need ever advantage he could get if he was to win this round.

Ryu's face softened. "You sing to yourself when you think no ones looking. You don't like chocolate or roses or anything of that conventional romantic manner, yet you enjoy ice cream and take-out Chinese by moonlight. Red wine is your favorite, particularly the expensive vintages, but you refuse to touch the bottle you received from your father on your birthday. This temple is your entire world. Your friends are your family. And you guard your heart from everyone, especially men. You don't even show your true self to your grandfather."

Each word stabbed at her rapidly beating heart. How dare he…how could he…when did he? She was scared. She was never scared! Not even when facing down minions of the Dead Moon Circus all on her own! Yet here she was, trembling in front of a cocky blond man with no traces of magic in him. What was he doing to her? How could he have so much power over her without her realizing it? This was bad! She had to defeat him.

Before she could move to defend herself, he brushed his fingers across her cheek. Cold air hit the wet streak left by the tear he had brushed away. "You hide your broken heart behind your anger, and it's killing you. You are allowed to cry, Rei. No one will thing less of you for it."

She slapped his hand and turned. He saw her! He _saw_ her cry! Damn him! "Get out."

Silence, and then… "I'm not your father, Rei."

"Get out!" She turned, eyes a blaze, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Go away! Don't you dare come back here! If you do, I…I…I won't ever forgive you!"

His eyes were so calm, so full of care and concern. It hurt to see it. It hurt so badly. What had he done to her? The tears wouldn't stop. She had to escape.

Her footsteps echoed through the courtyard. She, Hino Rei, impervious to men, ran, sobbing, to her room because of one man.

Ryu watched her go, agony in his eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Slowly, he bent to pick up the lily. Had he lost her?

Aphrodite touched his shoulder, sending waves of comfort into him. "You won, today, Suzaku. Don't give up."

Ryu walked to the temple alter. He kissed the petals of the lily and laid it down for her to find. "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

Venus…

It was five minutes till midnight. Aphrodite drifted through the city, passing Kisuke Grill in time to see Diana and Seiryu drive off, their fingers interlaced and smiles on their faces. She kept flying. Persephone was leaning out her window, watching the stars, a dreamy smile on her face. Eos was below, saying good bye to Jizo, who must have come over after the incident in the restaurant to have some coffee. He kissed her on the hands. Slow progress, but good progress nonetheless. Not far from there, Astraea was driving Tsukiyomi home. Music floated over the harbor. Ida-ten was playing on the balcony of his hotel room. And below, Genbu and Athena walked along the beach, hand in hand. Tonight had been a good night.

She changed course. Time to surprise her tiger lover. He had the night shift tonight, so he would be at the station. She smiled to herself. Perfect. The police station was usually dead during the night shifts. They would be able to be alone. Time drifted on as she soared through the night sky. The clock struck the hour as she set her feet on the ground. _Your turn, Minako._

Minako walked through the doors of the Southern Tokyo Police Station, a confident smile on her face. Though the memories of what exactly she had been doing all day were a bit fuzzy, she could remember glimpses and feelings. It had led her here, she was certain. No need to worry. Kyouya-kun would be surprised to see her. She loved surprising him.

The woman at the main desk waved her in. Minako had become a frequent visitor. Her bright smile and sunny personality helped her win the favor of the entire police force, so it was all too easy to slip in unnoticed. Her target was in the back corner office, bent over a case file, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He was so cute when he was studying a case. She repressed a giggle and tapped on the door.

"Come in," he called without looking up. She pushed open the door. It groaned loudly in the otherwise silent office. "How can I help you?"

"Gomen, Office Hatake-san," she purred. He looked up, his surprise melting into a smile at seeing her. She smiled back. "I don't seem to know where I am."

He waved her in. She shut the door and sat in one of the not so comfortable chairs positioned in front of his paper-covered desk. "What are you working on?"

"Drive by shooting. Some local gang wants control of the betting pool at a local motor cross track. The owner won't budge, so it's turned violent. I'm trying to find the leader so we can stop this in one sweep."

"Any leads?" she asked as she shed her coat.

"Plenty." He sat back and rubbed his eyes. He looked exhausted.

Minako moved behind him and began to rub his shoulders. "Meaning more work for you." A groan was her answer. "You need to get some rest, Kyouya-kun," she said as she encountered a rather hard knot.

"Someone's got to protect this city." Such nostalgic words. He grabbed her hand, stopping the message. "Thank you, Minako-chan. Any more, and I'll fall asleep."

She squeezed his hand. "Want me to get you some coffee?"

"That'd be nice."

"K, be right back." She swished out the door, a smile on her face. _There's nothing better than this_, she thought as she entered the break room. She made some fresh coffee and fixed him a cup just the way he liked it; black, the fresher the better. Best get back to him.

He was asleep. In the five minutes it took for her to get his coffee, he had fallen asleep at his desk. She set the cup down, a content grin on her face. "Wake up, sleepy head."

He mumbled something incoherent before coming to. He looked around, confused for a minute. "Hm. Dozed off." He stretched.

"Here's your coffee."

"Thanks." He took a quick sip. "Here." He pulled something out from under his desk. "I saw this the other day and thought of you." It was a CD of America Pop Love Songs from the 90's. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. He smiled softly. "Happy Valentine's day."

End of Year Two…

Review if you loved it, liked it, shrugged at it, or blew bubbles at it.

Review if you think Snapes a villian or if Sirus is dead.

Review Review Review forever, amen!


	3. Year 3

Valentines

By: Jecir

Year Three…

Aphrodite was in a hurry. It was a rare occasion, to be sure, and one that, under normal circumstances, would not be happening. But this year, on this Valentine's Day, she was in a major hurry. Too many hearts were at stake this time around.

Well, ok, that was an exaggerated statement. There was no real pressing emergency in the realm of truest and most eternal love. Bishamon was taking care of Persephone's heart with no trouble whatsoever now that Eos and Jizo stopped spending all their time stalking the young couple and started focusing more and more on each other. Seiryu and Diana's wedding had gone flawless, and they were currently in Venice enjoying their Honeymoon. Hell, even Amphitrite had gotten over herself and allowed Ida-ten to love her properly.

So, what was the big deal?

Suzaku was leaving! That was the big deal!

After Diana's engagement, the floodgates opened wide, allowing memories from the Silver Millennium to surge forth. It took a while for the memories to be fully restored and sorted—a full year, in fact—but when things had calmed down, she had received a frantic phone call from Hecate telling her that Suzaku was leaving for China! Damn him! What was worse, Hecate refused to stop him! She had only called in order to vent and not seek advice.

Not to mention the fact that Athena has been sobbing her eyes out for the last three weeks, wrought with guilt of all things over trying to kill Genbu when he was under the-evil-bitch-who-shall-not-be-named-least-her-stentch-tarnish-this-blessed-day's spell.

And Astraea! Aphrodite didn't even WANT to go into that!

Thus, the frustrated goddess of love found herself up before dawn, hissing curses under her breath and frantically trying to make it to the Temple in time. She would deal with the others afterwards.

Neptune:

The soft strands of music rigging forth from her lover's violin coaxed Michiri from her peaceful slumber. She opened a sleepy blue eye to gaze adoringly at her half-naked fiancé as he performed a joyous proclamation to the world. Loose pajama pants hung precariously low on his narrow hips, threatening any moment to fall and grant her her most favorite view in the entire world. She stretched and rolled onto her stomach, head propped in her hands so as to have a better view. _How could I have thought girls were better?_ she thought as her gaze ever so slowly took in his sex-god form. A wicked grin crossed her face. His playing really turned her on. She was left with a predicament. Should she drag him back to bed so they could make some steamy music of their own, or should she listen and let his music caress her in that oh-so-sensual way his magic worked?

He hit an impressive high note, and she shivered with delight.

She would stay put for just a little bit longer.

His music had been what drew her to him the first time they met, so long ago, on the shores of Terra, long before the boarders had been closed…

She had come with Astraea to train on the moon. Serenity had just become Queen then, and Terra and the Moon were still strong allies. It was her duty to train as a Sailor Senshi in order to protect that alliance. Three weeks into her training, Amphitrite found herself with one conclusion.

This sucked! She was bored out of her mind! Astraea was the only one her age, but she was dull! She always hid in the library, reading everything she could get her hands on as if books were a novelty! And that stuffy Ambassador-in-training didn't help. If anything, he encouraged Astraea's studying, leaving her with nothing to do besides train…and training sucked!

That was when she decided to sneak down to earth.

That was when she met him.

The music stopped. Michiri pouted, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

He grinned that infuriatingly sexy teasing grin as he put his violin down on the chair. "The song is over," he replied.

"Then play another one," she demanded as she sat up.

He raised an eyebrow, suddenly annoyed with her. Michiri repressed a grin. _Just like when we met…_

"Who are you to boss me around, child?"

Michiri pulled herself to her full height—well, full height while sitting—and threw her head back. "I am Lady Amphitrite, High Princess of Neptune and Sailor Senshi of the Realm. You shall do as I command, Terrian."

He leaned over her, his tone condescending as he said, "I am Ida-Ten, Royal Court Composer of the Golden Hall. I follow only the King of Terra. You would do well to remember that."

Unable to continue with the logistics of the game, Michiri broke character. Looping her arms around his broad shoulders, she pulled him down until their noses touched. "You don't know who you're messing with, mortal! In the name of Neptune…"

He silenced her with a kiss before asking, "You'll do what?"

He pushed her back and crawled over her, his heated gaze burning into her body. Michiri bit her lip, knowing what the next few words would bring. Then, it had sparked their relationship; today, it would do much, much more. Looking into his eyes, she said, "I'll punish you."

That Valentine's Day, Amphitrite and Ida-Ten's red string turned gold. They would never have to fear being separated ever again.

Jupiter:

Makoto sighed happily in the arms of her husband. Her _husband_! It still hadn't fully sunken in. She was now _Unami_ Makoto. Unami-san. Mrs. Unami. She was married! A wife!!!! She looked up into his deep brown eyes. She was _his _wife.

"Good morning, love," Seiya whispered, his lips brushing her nose. Uncertainty filled his eyes for a moment. "How are you?"

She blushed softly, knowing what he meant. Last night had been their first night together. Her first time…

It had been wonderful! She was so glad she waited. His touch was gentle and patient and shy and…and…she sighed again, knowing that smile would not be leaving her face for quite some time. Nuzzling his neck playfully, she answered. "Better than ever."

The tension visibly left his body. "Good," he replied. "Excellent. Um…well…would you like me to order some room service?" He reluctantly climbed out of their warm hotel bed in search of the menu.

Makoto propped herself up on the plush pillows, her body sour. She didn't want to move just yet. She giggled as she watched her husband scramble around looking for the menu, his boxers, and the phone all at once. What was he so nervous about? They were married. They had sex. He was amazing. So what was it?

It was rare for him to get fidgety. The few times he had were mainly after a rather agitating vision that he was reluctant to share. Then of course, he had been nervous during the wedding yesterday. Tamaki had taken the liberty of making his new best friend flounder helplessly as he told her in full detail all that had transpired in the men's dressing room during the tedious hours prior to the ceremony. Her poor koi had blushed so badly. He was so kawaii! She nearly jumped him then and there.

It was no surprise that after their memories had been restored, he and the other Shittenou had become fast friends and reconciled with their Prince. That had been a frightening day. When Momaru found out they were still alive, he ordered them into the woods. She and the girls spent that next week at the Temple praying. Even Rei, who, despite her best efforts to keep it hidden by being especially snippy, was worried. When they came back, they were dirty, beat up, smiling and laughing as if the betrayal had never happened. Seiya still refuses to tell her what happened out there. All he said was that it was necessary and she wouldn't understand because she was not a guy. As frustrating of an answer as that was, she let it slide.

"Found it!" he announced. Brushing tangled locks of chestnut goodness out of his face, Seiya sat down on the bed and began to read through the choices. "Gaia, I can't read this."

Makoto laughed at that. Crawling up behind him, she draped her arms around him and plucked the menu from his hands. "Koi, what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" he asked far too quickly. "Nothing's wrong."

She frowned and bit his ear as punishment. "You're lying."

Shoulders slumping in defeat, he slowly stood. "Ok…I was hoping to save this for tonight, but…" He went to his suit case and began to rummage around for something, saying as he did so, "I wasn't really sure about this, in all honest. I mean, you have your duty to your Princess, and I should not leave my Prince, but I talked to Endymion and he said it would be fine and Serenity thought it was a wonderful idea! She knew you wouldn't be gone forever and thought now was a perfect time since, well, since the world isn't in danger."

As he spoke, Makoto had wrapped the discarded sheet around her bare body and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, hanging onto his every word. What was he talking about?

He straighten. "So…um…I pulled some strings with a friend of mine and got you this." Turning, he handed her a gilded white envelope. "Happy Wedding, baby."

Makoto slowly took the envelope from his hands, confused. "What is it?" she wondered aloud. She didn't recognize the seal on the front. The paper was heavy, meaning it was expensive. She gracelessly tore open the top and pulled out a thick packet. Unfolding it, she read the first few lines, her face going pale.

"Dear Unami Makoto, You have been accepted on full scholarship to the St. Vincent University of Culinary Arts in Venice, Italy."

She dropped the letter, tears filling her eyes. She had wanted to go there since she was a little girl, but after her parent's died, she knew she never could. She didn't have the money. And after she became a Sailor Scout, she thought…she thought…

"All my dreams were null and void…" she gasped. "I had to serve my Princess…"

Seiya knelt in front of her, picking up the letter and placing it on the bed next to her before taking her hands in his. "Not anymore. Your Princess wishes it."

Makoto chocked back a sob. "I'm going to a culinary school?"

Seiya grinned. "Yep."

Makoto threw herself into his arms, laughing and crying and kissing him over and over again. "Arigato! You're the best husband ever!!!!!"

Soon, the crying and laughing was replaced by more kisses. Needless to say, that Valentine's Day, Diana and Seiya put their hotel bed to good use, and their golden string burned brightly.

Saturn:

Hotaru's deep coughs filled the air, drowning out the gentle hum of the electric fan Kayra had brought over. She rolled over, subconsciously pulling the blankets tighter around her shivering body. Kujuuron sat next to her, worry lining his face. He didn't know what else to do. He refused to call Setsuna, not after all the work he, Kayra, Toshitada, and Hotaru had put into convincing her to go on that cruise with Kaos. Hell, it had taken twice as much effort to get Kaos to even consider it. But, through some mysterious power, they had agreed. The day after they leave, Hotaru catches a cold. A bad one.

She moaned in her sleep. Kujuuron placed his hand over her forehead and formed a cool mist, hoping it would cool her down. "Please, goddess, get better."

"How is she?" Kayra asked from the door, a thick thome in her hands.

Kujuuron didn't turn to look. "She isn't getting any better." He removed his hand, his head rolling back, eyes closed in near defeat. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh come on," Kayra replied softly, trying to cheer him up as best she could. "Lord Bishamon, High General of the Terrian army, legendary victory of a thousand battles doesn't know what to do? I don't believe that."

"Back then, I was fighting things I could see. But this?" As if to emphasize his point, Hotaru began to cough.

In three quick steps, Kayra was behind him, hugging him gently and whispering, "It will be ok. Toshitada will be back soon with more medicine. The worst will be over soon, promise."

"So says the Ancient's Apprentice?" he asked ruefully.

"So says one of the two the chosen Guardians of the Terrian Gates," she replied, her tone, for a moment, formal and very serious. She smiled, breaking the tension. "Besides, Hota-chan's a Senshi. She'll be fine."

"Right." Kujuuron turned back to his ailing princess as Kayra left to return to her research. She claimed that there had been a cure to the common cold during the Golden Age of Terra. She just didn't remember what it was.

Hotaru began toss and turn in her sleep, pain on her face. "No…" she moaned.

Kujuuron quickly pulled her into his arms, trying to settle her down by rocking her and whispering soothingly into her ear. He didn't know what good it would do, but his mother had done it to him when he was sick, so…

"Bishamon," Hotaru whispered, one hand clutching his shirt as tear began to pour from her closed eyes. "Please come back…please…don't die…"

His heart clenched at those words. So, she was dreaming of that day. The one and only day they ever met. He had prayed to her, Persephone, the goddess of death, before every battle. He had believed wholeheartedly that she protected him and his men. She was the reason he was able to win so many battles. However, on the eve of the boarders closing, he had been sent out to silence a revolt in the west. That night, he had prayed, and that night, he had died.

Lying on the battlefield, his life slowly draining away, she had come…

A pale vision in a tattered purple dress, a scythe in her trembling hands, she knelt next to him, limp black hair falling like a veil over frightened purple eyes. A strange symbol pulsed on her forehead. She starred.

"Goddess Persephone," he had breathed in wonder. "You came for me?"

She kept starring, her eyes widening, as if she didn't fully understand what was happening.

He had reached up to place a blood-stained, armor clad hand against her cold cheek. She grabbed his hand, clutching it in desperation, her head shaking back and forth as tears began to fall from her eyes. She whispered something in a language he did not understand, but it did not matter. She was crying for him. His goddess was crying…for him. He smiled. Then he died.

Shaking her as gently as he could, Kujuuron called her name, "Hotaru! Hotaru, wake up!"

Her body tensed, and her eyes opened. Tears poured down her flushed cheeks as she looked up at him, her body trembling uncontrollably in his strong arms. Chapped lips parted, and she sobbed, "I killed you! I….I didn't meant to! I….I…I'm sorry!"

"No!" He pulled her against him. "It wasn't you. That is the fate of a warrior, to die, one day, in battle."

"But you prayed to me," she whispered. "I liked your prayers. No one else ever prayed for my blessing. They always wanted me to kill someone, but you…you prayed for protection. Then you died!" She tightened her hold on him as if he was about to die again. "I wasn't supposed to go to Terra. I was too strong. My powers killed people. I…I killed you!" The sobs tore through her body. "And then they locked me away! They locked me away until I was needed to kill again! And then again and again! I'm the goddess of death!" she wailed.

Kujuuron held her tightly, letting her cry.

"I…" she stuttered. "I don't want you to die!"

"I won't," he swore. "I won't die. Not again."

That Valentine's Day, the string connecting Persephone and Bishamon changed to silver. They were not yet eternally bound, but their bound as soul mates had rekindled in strength, binding them in this life. Soon, they would bound of eternity.

Pluto:

Setsuna watched the ocean with sightless eyes. Her mind was occupied with a rather pressing question that, sadly, had nothing to do with the beautiful waves or perfect blue sky or the trip to a deserted tropical island scheduled for tomorrow. No, this one had more of a universal effect.

"What would you say if I said I loved you?" he had asked.

"I would say what I said then," she had replied. "It can never be."

"Awe yes, the whole solitary Guardian of the Gate of Time fate." Kaos had leveled her with a cool, calculating gaze as he leaned so enticingly on the ships railing, his hair highlighted by the dawning sun. "If I recall, that did little to stop us before."

"You trespassed," she reminded him.

"But you never cared. And, as the Guardian of the Gate of Fate, I had ever right to be there."

He had, and she had known that. That was why she never attacked him. He was, in truth, the only visitor she ever received. He, another Guardian fated to be alone, broke celestial law to come visit her, often bringing his two apprentices with him. He had never cared of the consequences.

"You did, and because of your foolhardy disrespect for celestial law—" He groaned at that. "—the entire space time continuum could have been destroyed."

"Metallia's invasion was not in my jurisdiction to stop, nor was it in yours." His blue eyes narrowed broodingly. "I do not appreciate the implication."

She flushed, embarrassed. She had not meant to imply…yes she had. She blamed him for not being more vigilant of his Gate. Had he stayed there and watched more carefully, and then perhaps…perhaps…She sighed heavily and turned away from him. "I can't accept your affection."

Kaos sighed heavily, irritated at her stubbornness. "Eos," he began, turning to face the dawn, "You and I are no longer bound to our Gates. One day, perhaps, we may need to return, but it will be under a new law, one not dictated by planetary boundaries." Before she could inform him that that wouldn't change anything, he pushed off the rail. "Just think about it."

And so there she was, alone on Valentine's Day, starring out over the ocean, thinking about it.

That Valentine's Day was the start. The string did not change, but soon it would morph into a powerful silver, and, after some coaxing from the future rulers of the world, it would turn gold. But for now, it was red, a glowing, pulsing, fiery red.

Mercury:

"Baby, please open the door?" Tamaki tried for the ten thousandth time.

"No! Go away!" Ami sobbed from the other side.

Tamaki nearly banged his head into the rich mahogany separating him from his soul mate. This had been the last thing he expected to happen after receiving his memories. He expected her to be mad. He was willing to give her some space until she calmed down enough for them to talk. He was even prepared to flee the country should his water sprite become inclined to kill him. But never in his wildest dreams did he image _this_! Damn it all, where was Aphrodite when he needed her?

From the Temple, Aphrodite felt Genbu's despair and sent a mental apology his way. She would help, really, if not for the fact that Hecate was being a stubborn brat!!!!

Tamaki sighed. _I guess I'm on my own._ Squaring his shoulders, he tried again, "Come on, my beautiful Arabian Dream, my desert rose, my pearl."

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" She kept sobbing, but at least her voice was closer. That was a good sign. "I don't deserve any compliments from you! Not after what I did!!!!"

Tamaki grit his teeth. _Here we go again_. "I told you, koibito, it wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have known!"

"I should have known!!!!" she wailed. "I'm a Senshi of Wisdom! Why didn't I know???? I should have figured it out!!!!"

"Beloved," he nearly whined. Yukino Tamaki the Third did _not_ whine. He just complained a bit. "Your memories weren't intact then. I don't blame you for trying to kill me. Hell, if I was in your place, I would have tried to kill me to."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, my ever blooming water lily, it's the truth. You only knew me as Beryl's," He spit her name like poisons from his mouth, "crony. There is no possible way you could have known I was under a spell, much less your soul mate."

She cried even louder at that. Tamaki cursed his stupidity but pushed on. "You had your duty to perform, and might I say, you were very hot as a Senshi."

"But I killed you!" she howled.

Tamaki leaned his head against the door. "No, my azure nymph, Makoto did. I distinctly remember being electrocuted." _And it had hurt, damn it!_

Ami would not be moved on this issue. "I should have stopped her! I should have figured it out!"

"But you didn't, and that's ok. I'm here now. The past doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! You should leave me and go find another girl who didn't kill you and date her!"

He shook his head and resisted the urge to hit the wall a few good times. "Dearest, as enticing as that is, I don't think it would be a good idea. You see, I had this insane idea that we should get married, and I have the ring in my pocket, so if you open the door, I can properly propose." Silence on the other side. He took that as a good sign. "So, my dear Athena, I'm not going anywhere until you open the door."

More silence. It stretched on for eternity, a cliché that Tamaki knew he would hate for the rest of his life.

Finally, the silence was broken by the click of the lock and the creak of the door opening. Ami's tear stained face appeared, half-hidden by the cracked door, and she asked quietly, "You want to marry me?"

Tamaki stood straight and nodded, a tense smile on his face. "More than anything."

Ami blushed and looked down. "Oh…ok." She opened the door. "You can come in now."

Tamaki breathed the first easy breath he'd had in quite some time. "Thank you."

That Valentine's Day, the string connecting Genbu and Athena turned gold.

Uranus:

She watched him from across the garage. She didn't say a word. She hadn't said a word to him in weeks. She just watched and waited. For what, he wasn't sure. Haruka had always been a bit odd. After their memories were restored, she became odd…er. Jirougorou learned to ignore the constant gaze as best he could. Granted, it was very difficult seeing as he was now plagued with memories of those same hard eyes warming with laughter, clouding over with sorrow, and shining with shy passion.

She had been the most fascinating creature on the Moon; shy, quiet, always reading, her shaggy blond hair swept back precarious over her shoulders and constantly falling into her eyes because it was just too short to pull back. He, as the Terrian Ambassador-in-training, had heard frightening tales of the barbaric Amazon women of Uranus. To find a lithe little bookworm had surprised. Uranusian women were not afraid of anything; she seemed afraid of the overly cheerful Princess from Neptune. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. He just had to figure her out. He had no inclination of the jewel he would reveal through his investigation. She had been absolutely the most fascinating woman he had ever met.

He dropped his wrench. It clanged loudly through the deafeningly silence permeating the garage. Haruka's gaze did not falter as he bent down to pick it up. The track was empty today for obvious reasons. Usually they would take this opportunity to race. They hadn't raced in a very, very long time. He really missed that. Reaching for a rag on the workbench, he chanced a glance at her. Yep, she was still looking, her eyes dark, showing her distress. He vainly hoped it was the sight of Michiri making out with Naotoki at the wedding yesterday that was causing her to brood. Jirougorou scowled darkly, turning back to the motor he was trying to repair. He knew damn well she had gotten over that over a year ago. The silence was killing him. Why wouldn't she say anything?

He remembered their last moments together on the Moon. The orders had arrived for all Terrians to return home. Apparently, the Terrian king was breaking his alliance with the Silver Millennium and establishing an immediate isolation of the planet. The reasons were kept secret. He and his master were about to board the transport when she called his name. He had turned just in time to catch her in his arms. She was crying.

"Why is this happening?" she asked through her tears.

"I am not certain," he had said, his heart breaking at the sorrow in her voice. "The king gave no explanation. Only orders."

Only orders. That was the last thing he had said to her. Not "I'm sorry" or "I will always love you." Just a pathetic excuse before kissing her one last time and leaving her forever. He was such a coward.

Well, that was then and this is now. He would be double damned if he remained a coward. Dropping the wrench onto the table, he turned, eyes narrowed, and began. "Haruka-chan, wha—"

"I don't love you," she snapped rather forcefully.

He was taken aback by the sudden declaration. What had prompted that? Slowly, he said, "I…wasn't expecting you to."

She hopped off the table and stalked to the door, looking even more put out than she had a moment ago. "Good, because I don't. So…so don't expect that to change!"

He watched her go, realization growing in his mind. He remembered this particular mood. A smile tried to cross his face, but he forced it back, knowing she would put her Amazonian strength to good use should she see it. "I won't," he assured her, quickly turning back to his work.

"Good!" Silence descended for a few moments before she yanked the door open and announced, "I'm leaving!"

"K. See you tomorrow."

The door slamming was his only answer. Then and only then did he let the smirk cross his face.

That Valentine's Day, the string of Fate linking Tsukiyomi to Astraea turned bronze. She would be driven mad with the beginning of desire. She would run for many years to come, but the more she fights, the more the string will pull until she realizes she is trapped. Then, the string will bypass silver and move directly to gold. For now, it buzzed at bronze and waited.

Mars:

"SANADA RYU, YOU COWARD! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Rei screeched, her fists pounding the life out of his apartment door. She was red-faced, panting, in her pajamas, and angry beyond words. "OPEN UP! COWARD! TRAITOR! YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN OFF WITHOUT ME FINDING OUT, YOU…YOU…COWARD!!!!! DAMN IT ALL, OPEN THE DOOR, YOU LIAR!!!!"

The very disgruntled Ryu ripped open the door, grabbed her outstretched fist, and pulled her inside, hissing, "It's almost midnight, you harpy! People are trying to sleep!"

"Who cares!" she snapped, leveling him with her most heated glare. "They deserve to know what a lying jerk you are!"

Running both hands over his face, Ryu flopped down onto his couch. "I never lied to you."

"Yes, you did, you jack ass!" she screamed, finger flying into his face as she continued. "You said you weren't my father!" She crossed her arms, still glaring. "Well guess what? He left! Just like you are, you coward! Liar! Lying coward!"

He groaned. This was not going to end very soon, was it? She had woken him from a heavy, sleeping-pill induced slumber. He had a three thirty flight. Why was she doing this to him? "I'm just going on a business trip," he informed her.

"Yeah, for a whole year!" She was pacing now, her arms moving jerkily about as she let the accusations fly. "Seiya told me. I had to find out from _him_ what you were up to! You're too fucking scared to tell me what was going on, just decided to leave the country without telling me!"

"May I remind you that _you_ were the one who decided to deep fry me last time I came to the Temple?" He doubted that was worth mentioning, but he refused to take the blame for this.

"Since when did that stop you?" she demanded.

He hung his head. _Nope, knew it wouldn't work._ "Rei, as much as I would love to fight with you, I—"

"And what does Momaru have to say about this one year business trip, hm? I may be wrong but leaving your _Prince _alone for a year isn't fulfilling your vows!"

"He told me to go for it." That caught her off guard enough to allow him a moment to explain. "I got this internship a month before I met Endymion again. I was planning on giving it up, but he told me go. He said he'd be fine. He's got the others to look after him."

"Oh…"The angry fire fuelling her resolve dwindled immensely, leaving her feeling upset and embarrassed, which made her even more upset, which made her even more embarrassed which resulted in her getting mad all over again. Crossing her arms and turning away, she snapped, "That still doesn't excuse you from not telling me!"

"And why, pray tell, does it matter to you what I do with my life?" he asked, his tone savoring strongly of bitterness. "Your flaming sniper made it quite clear that you didn't want to see me again."

"I was upset, so what?" she countered, her tone turning snide. "I thought after two years of stalking me, you'd have figured out my mood swings!" She started pacing again, oblivious to everything beside the anger and hurt surging through her veins. How dare he leave without telling her! "You gloated so much about having figured me out, but you couldn't discern the most obvious thing! You didn't think, despite my attempts to kill you, that I might be a bit concerned with you leaving? That I might actually care what happened to my stalker? Or, Kami forbid, you assume I'd want to go with you!" She turned sharply on her heal. "No, you just—"

Hot lips silenced her rant. Strong arms pulled her against a solid chest and trapped her there. She was pushed against the wall, the kiss deepening as she gasped. Fire coursed through her body, breaking through the dam holding back her true emotions. Tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched his shoulders, her fingers digging into his bare skin. Kami, he tasted so good!

"Don't go!" she gasped as he broke the kiss. Burying her face into his neck, she began to sob. "Don't leave me here! Please, Zaku, don't leave me alone! Not again!"

She looked up, searching for his addictive mouth, and claimed his lips, drinking deeply. "Please take me with you."

His intense blue eyes met her pleading gaze, confusion melting into burning, passionate love. "When I find a suitable place, I'll send for you." He kissed the tip of her nose and pulled her flush against him. "I promise."

She nodded before kissing him again.

Outside the apartment, Aphrodite smiled, satisfied with her work. It had taken a lot of magic, but finally, FINALLY the string of fate binding Hecate to Suzaku transformed into a blazing gold.

Turning, she vanished through the wall.

Venus:

Aphrodite glided happily back to her apartment. All was right with the world. Her sisters were all now completely trapped on the paths to eternal soul mate bliss. Nothing could deter them now. She could finally relax. The clock tower struck midnight just as she materialized outside of her door. She stretched, grinned, and opened the door.

Candles formed a walkway into the living room. Minako smiled tiredly, kicking off her shoes and shedding her coat before giddily following the pathway, knowing full well what was waiting for her at the end. She walked through the living room, down the candle-lit hall, and into her bedroom.

Candles covered every available surface, save for the bed, which was covered in rose petals. She smiled softly, breathing deep the scent of romance. Opening her eyes, she looked around.

A figure appeared in the bathroom doorway, a seductive smirk on his face. Office Hatake Kyouya leaned against the doorframe, his crisp white shirt left unbuttoned, exposing his flawless chest to her hungry eyes. Loose black pants flowed over his powerful thighs and brushed his bare feet as he walked forward, two glasses of wine held delicately in his powerful hands. "Happy Valentine's Day, Aphrodite," he purred.

Minako shivered with delight. He had such a sexy voice! She took the offered wine glass and sipped it. "Lord Byako," she greeted, blushing despite herself under his heated gaze. He was the only man in existence who could bring the goddess of love to her knees with desire. And he knew it, to.

"How was your day?" he asked by way of formalities.

"Perfect. Everything went according to plan."

"Good." He took a long drag from his win before saying, "I suggest we skip the formalities."

"Agreed." Glass fell onto the floor, forgotten, as the two lovers tumbled into bed.

Needless to say, the goddess of love's own string burned the brightest gold of them all that night.

End of Year Three

And

The End of Valentine's Day

Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story! Special thanks to micatte and Sai Orlianna for keeping on my butt to finish this. And might I say...Setsuna and Haruka are damned hard to write romance for! But I did it! I finished! I hope everyone liked it! Until next time!

Jecir.


End file.
